


swept away

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “Do…” Noctis licked his lips and then for the first time looked at Ignis directly. “Do you know Luna’s part?”Ignis tilted his head a little. “I do, yes.”Noctis closed his eyes and nodded. “Will you practice with me?”***Written for the IgNoct 2019 Secret Santa
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	swept away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Karkat! Happy holidays, hope you enjoy! :33

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Noct.” Ignis bumped their elbows together.

Noctis stayed still, pressed against the barre at the back of the room as the rest of the class filed out. Ignis watched him by way of the mirror, tracking how Noctis kept his gaze forward and down, how his hands curled around the barre, white knuckles a stark contrast against the black sweater he wore. How his toes flexed and released in his black slippers.

He was a ball of emotion ready to unleash. Ignis gave him credit for keeping it in check.

Once the room was empty, Noctis’s shoulders visibly tightened. He lifted his chin to look up at the ceiling. Ignis switched from watching the mirror to look at Noctis directly - he could see how glassy his eyes were.

And he understood, he really did. Being the principal soloist had an amount of pressure tied to it that was unfair at times. And the way Ardyn had laid him out in front of everyone was par for the course, and something Noctis would have to get used to. But it was his first time being told _that wasn't good enough_.

He only had to figure out how to help Noctis without bringing any of this up verbally. He wouldn't respond well to that at all, not even from Ignis.

“Noct,”

“I’m okay,” he focused forward. Blinked a few times.

“If you need anything -”

“Do you still remember the routine?”

He paused. Noctis still wasn't looking at him directly. “Of course, I was the Nutcracker Prince in Tenebrae and when I first came here.”

Noctis flinched a little. It was true Ignis had held what could be considered the most desired role in the show prior to Noctis showing up - but that was alright. Ignis had held the role for several years and having the change of pace of assistant choreographer and as just a background dancer hadn’t been so terrible.

It wasn't something they ever talked about. And if they had come up, Ignis would have reminded Noctis very much that he couldn't play that role forever, nor did he want to.

“Do…” Noctis licked his lips and then for the first time looked at Ignis directly. “Do you know Luna’s part?”

Ignis tilted his head a little. “I do, yes.”

Noctis closed his eyes and nodded. “Will you practice with me?”

That certainly made Ignis straighten up. “That routine?”

“Ya, that last _pas de deux_. I just. I need to practice but not with. Everyone.”

Ignis shoved down the way his pulse quickened. He was sure it was just the nerves of having to recall a routine, and one he had never danced himself. “Of course, if you think that will help you, I'd be more than happy to assist.”

Noctis let out a shuddering breath. “Okay, cool. Thanks, Ignis. I owe you one.”

He nodded and pushed away from the barre. Noctis didn’t move.

“Can you practice now?”

“Oh,” he mentally went over his agenda - his classes were done for the day, so in theory he was free. “Yes, I can before dinner, certainly.”

Ignis walked over to the player and got the music set up. When he turned back, Noctis was in the center of the room.

“The main pieces of feedback-”

“Iggy,”

Ignis gave pause. Noctis didn't so much as cower, but lowered his head just enough to show apology. He may not have wanted to talk about it, but if he was asking for Ignis’s help, he would need to listen.

“Your emotion, during this final _pas de deux_. And your grip on Luna’s waist when she spins in your hands. The technical side, that's simply practice. But the emotion, you need to really dig to feel and express yourself so that the audience can understand the story.”

He joined Noctis in the center of the room. “This routine takes place after the Prince and Stella have spent the evening being entertained. They finally have a moment to themselves.”

The music played. He reached out his hand. Noctis took it and led him in a small circle as Ignis continued speaking. “The music is soft, but their expressions should be full of love, and happiness; they’ve endured so much together to get to this point.”

Ignis stepped away, twirled, and then moved back to Noctis. His back to an arm, Noctis dipped him backwards. His eyes were over Ignis’s head.

“Ah,” Ignis stood upright and pulled away. Noctis looked unsure. “It's in your eye contact as well. You need to _look_ at Luna, follow her every move wherever she is.”

He hit pause on the remote strapped to his arm. “Here, let’s reverse.”

Noctis’s eyes went wide. Ignis waved him over. “Come come,”

They shuffled so Noctis stepped into Ignis’s space, arm sliding across his shoulders. Ignis supported his back with one arm and before moving. “Don't look away like Luna does. Watch what I do in the mirror.”

He hit play. He then dipped Noctis backward. It was a simple move, but one that could easily evoke so much. He kept his eyes trained on the curve of Noctis’s throat, in those brief moments, and even as they came back up they both somehow kept dancing.

He spun Noctis around, eyes trained on him - the prince was to act like there was no one else in the world more important than his new princess.

He wrapped his arm around Noctis’s waist as he went into an arabesque, eyes trained on the side of his face, aware Noctis would be watching every move in the mirror.

Noctis then stepped away. Ignis followed him as they moved, together, apart, back together again.

Ignis dropped to one knee as Noctis stepped back, hands on his waist as he did another arabesque, their faces close.

He paused the music. Noctis stepped away, hands rubbing at his sides.

“You see?” Ignis’s throat caught. He cleared it as quietly as he could.

“Uh, yeah, ok, got it.” he shifted, bounced on the balls of his feet. “I remember, I saw you perform, once.”

“Oh? “

“Ya, before I was accepted here. I remember watching you dance - I had forgotten just how...you just had such a sense to you when you danced, it was pretty amazing.”

“You flatter,”

“It’s true, you’re what Ardyn is looking for here.”

“Noct-”

“Never mind, let’s just...go again?”

Ignis wouldn't push the issue. It would only hinder Noctis’s ability to perform well, which would only irritate him even more.

They reset. This time, Noctis did as instructed, eyes trained directly on Ignis. When Ignis couldn't look at him, he watched in the mirror to see how Noctis was doing. His face had transformed - soft, full of emotion. When their eyes caught, Ignis felt a pull in his chest.

They continued the routine, the music building in crescendo. The spins were difficult to fully practice since Ignis wasn't _en pointe_ , and they couldn't do the lifts, but to Ignis this was all about the emotion anyways.

Another spin, their faces ending close. He could see how Noctis studied his face, and he was glad but also didn't want to step away.

The music continued to build, another deep dip with a pause, more spins, closer faces.

The music slowed back down. They did their bows to each other, hands interlocking. Then the final dip.

The music stopped. They both held their position, breathing heavy. He had not intended to just run through the entire thing, but it seemed unnecessary to stop - Noctis had been so focused the entire time, and he knew he preferred to run through as much as possible instead of going in small chunks.

He wouldn't admit it was also of course exhilarating to dance with Noctis, to have his eyes trained on him so intently.

Noctis lifted Ignis up and they parted. “Was that...”

“Better, yes.” Ignis smiled. Noctis’s cheeks burned red. It was a lot, he was sure, to have to be so emotive.

“The spins you will have to practice with Luna separately of course, but I believe you can adjust quickly.”

Noctis nodded. “Can we practice again tomorrow?”

Ignis could have said Noctis didn't really need to, he already had improved very much. But his voice betrayed him. “Of course.”

* * *

“Okay everyone,” Ardyn tapped his cane on the floor, “time to rehearse the first meeting of the Prince and Clara.”

Ignis took a drink of water and stood beside Ardyn. This wasn't the routine they had practiced the night before - he only hoped Noctis would remember to use the same lessons though for this one.

Luna stood at stage right, doing a few _eschappes_ to warm up her ankles after the break. Noctis, on stage left towards the back, had his gaze directly on Ignis.

He nodded. He hoped Noctis understood the message.

The music started. Luna immediately fell into character - watching her Nutcracker Prince, no longer a toy, now a man, for the first time. She was radiant under the lights of the room - her pale skin and hair illuminated and warmed by the pink of her leotard and tights.

Noctis had shifted to watch Luna, with the same soft look from the day before present. They were quite the pair, Luna pale and Noctis in his usual all black pants and tight sweater. Ignis fought the urge to look away as they danced together.

“Huh,” Ardyn whispered beside him.

“Hmm?” Ignis leaned close to him so he could speak.

“I knew he was good,” Ardyn smiled. “He’s already improved in just a day.”

The music slowed and they spun slowly together. Ignis curled his fingers behind his back and held tight.

“Yes, quite,”

“Sometimes they just need a firm hand,” Ardyn tittered happily.

Ignis of course wouldn't tell him they had practiced. It was better to leave Ardyn thinking this was his doing.

The number ended. Everyone applauded as Noctis and Luna separated and spoke to each other in excited hushed voices.

Ardyn clapped his hands. “Snow angels you’re up! Lunafreya, Noctis, well done. Noctis, just work on those spins.”

They both nodded. Noctis was clearly happier with his performance today, smiling as he stood off to the side of the room with Luna continuing to chat and drink some water.

They bounced back and forth between Luna and Noctis and the snow waltz to practice transitions, then the rehearsal ended.

Ardyn clapped his hands. “Tomorrow we work on the _divertissement_ , so be ready,”

Everyone grabbed their bags and began to leave, most chatting away with each other. Ignis grabbed his own bag and caught out of the corner of his eye Noctis taking his time on the other side of the room.

Ardyn was the last to exit. Ignis walked across the room, and Noctis rose, bag still on the floor.

“You did well today, Noct.”

He tugged at his sweater, so the sleeves went past his fingers. “Thanks, uh, I still wanted to practice.”

“You have a day off tomorrow, though.”

“Ya but,” he looked down, grabbed his bag “never mind, forget it.”

“Noct-” Ignis grabbed his arm. “I just meant if you wanted to rest, you’re allowed.”

When their eyes met, Noctis was full of a fire he could relate to very much. “I can rest tomorrow.”

Ignis set his bag down. “Very well, which number do you want to practice?”

“The uhm,” he motioned towards the floor. “The one from today.”

“You did well though.”

He lifted his chin, expression serious. “I’m sure I can do better, right?”

Ignis let out a soft laugh. “I believe that is our plight as performers, always striving for perfection. Very well.”

He set up the music, and Noctis positioned himself as he had earlier in rehearsal. He took Luna’s place, and the music started. Ignis walked towards Noctis.

“Your expression when you first see Clara, think of seeing someone who you maybe thought you'd lost. You both survived a harrowing battle. And you are uniting for the first time since that moment.”

He kept his eyes on Ignis. He held out his hand, and Ignis took it.

“You want Clara to feel safe with you - she saw you as a toy and now she is seeing you as a man, you want to protect her, now.”

They moved slowly. Ignis watched Noctis in the mirror, his expression once softer and more loving, even more than the day before.

“Good,” he spoke after a spin and they parted. The music began to pick up.

“Now she has clearly become happy, so the mood shifts - you want to be happy to be with her,” Ignis moved in front of Noctis and they embraced. They moved fluidly with the music, marking out the lifts, and then doing another dip.

“You want the audience to _feel_ the relief and happiness from the two of you.”

Another dip. The music slowed, and Ignis was lifted as they twirled in time slowly. Their faces were close and Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck.

He pulled away as he noticed Noctis leaning forward. When Noctis stepped towards him and took his hand, there was something almost sultry in his gaze while they walked around the room.

The music hit one more crescendo as they finished the routine with some small jumps, hands held, before taking their ‘exit’ and the winter waltz music started.

The music continued to play as they both stood in the corner catching their breaths. Ignis leaned against the barre.

They were still holding hands.

“Ah,” he whispered out as he slowly released his grip on Noctis.

Noctis flexed his hand. “How was that?”

“Much better. I do think you understand now.”

“Thanks for your...help.”

Noctis leaned on the barre beside Ignis, their shoulders touching. Ignis wanted to lean in to the warmth of his skin. He felt guilty for having such a thought - he had always thought Noctis attractive, drawn to him and his talents, but it couldn’t be more than that - an attractiveness on something he never believed he could act on. He and Noctis were longtime friends. They had met years prior when he had studied in Tenebrae for a brief time.

And then there was of course their working relationship. He couldn't risk putting Noctis out and making him uncomfortable doing what he loved most. He wouldn't want to take that away from anyone, let alone Noctis.

So, he pulled himself away, as much as it pained him to do so, and walked across the room to his bag. When he picked it up and looked back, Noctis still stood at the barre. There was something else in his look, that he couldn't quite distinguish.

“Get some rest tomorrow, Noct.”

He only nodded once before Ignis turned and left.

* * *

The next day, while Noctis didn't have rehearsal, he did have class together with Ignis that morning. Noctis seemed to be keeping his distance, close to his best friend Prompto. Ignis paid it no mind - those two were usually inseparable during classes since rehearsals they couldn't always chat.

After class, Ignis had to go to rehearsal on stage, since the group was so large. He collected his bag and observed Noctis and Prompto whispering and stretching in the corner. He wouldn't interrupt them to say goodbye, it was fine.

He left the room, frustrated with the feeling settling deep in his chest.

After a long day of rehearsal, Ignis walked the halls for the studio and heard music coming from one of the rooms. He peeked into the window.

Noctis was in there, practicing his solo piece. Ignis couldn't help but take a moment to observe him in the moment - the strength of his lean body and the stretch of his arms and legs. His face relaxed, content, and not worried about anyone observing him. It was quite the sight to see.

He finished a spin and landed on his knees facing the mirror, but their eyes met. Ignis quelled the beating of his heart in his throat and went to the door, no point in hiding now.

He opened the door. It was stuffy, no air on.

“You were supposed to rest today,”

Noctis sat on the floor and collapsed onto his back, arms and legs outstretched. “I was antsy. I just needed to practice this bit.”

“It's late, and tomorrow is a full run through of the show.” He walked over and stood over him.

Noctis groaned. “Don't remind me.”

“Come,” he offered out his hand. Noctis took it, and he was hoisted up. “You must take care of yourself or you'll break come showtime.”

“Yeah I know,” he sighed, “just feel like I could be so much better”

“You’re doing your best.”

Noctis studied him. “You just got out of practice, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“So we’re both warmed up. Can we just. Do one routine?”

“Noct-”

“Just once before tomorrow, please?”

He sighed and dropped his bag. Noctis jumped and got the music ready while Ignis stretched a little bit, as his body had started to cool down. He opted to keep his leg warmers on.

“What part?”

“The last _pas de deux_ ,”

“Alright,”

The music started and they joined hands, met in the center, and parted. He noted how Noctis had immediately changed his face to what they had practiced as they moved - soft, happy, in love. Each time their faces neared each other, it seemed they got closer and closer, and Ignis could feel a pull, something as the music played bringing them ever nearer to stepping over some line.

Though that was probably just his imagination.

Noctis’s hands on his waist were comforting, strong, and they moved in sync perfectly. During the small solo part that Ignis did despite not needing to, he caught how Noctis watched him.

As the music met its crescendo, Noctis grabbed Ignis at the waist to pretend he was being lifted. Ignis clung to his shoulders.

They parted, though it seemed reluctant.

They continued to dance, moving around each other, spinning, as the song neared its end and they marked out the final series of lifts, then Ignis was spun into the final dip.

The last time they had paused here. But the music did continue. It was the interlude before the farewell, where the prince and Clara spun moved in a circle.

Noctis brought him up, and they moved slowly in place, slowly getting closer to together. Ignis could feel each breath Noctis let out and knew Noctis could feel the same.

His lips parted with a soft sigh. His hands slid more up Noctis’s shoulders, fingers grazing the back of his neck.

The music faded. They didn’t stop moving, both on their toes, spinning slowly.

Noctis looked down at his lips.

_Oh -_

His fingers tightened as Noctis’s grip on his waist shifted.

It happened so naturally, the way they moved so their lips met, hands sliding along skin and gripping each other closer. The air escaped Ignis as soft lips pressed against his. When they parted, they still held onto each other tight, still moved in a circle. Ignis worried if he let go, this would all prove a dream. 

“Noct-”

“I’m sorry I-”

Ignis could think of no other way to quell both of their fears, than to pull Noctis in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a ham for ballet aus and i couldn't help myself!
> 
> \- [the first and last routine they practice](https://youtu.be/sdFD96RoVYk?t=4509)  
> \- [the second routine they practice](https://youtu.be/sdFD96RoVYk?t=2290)


End file.
